Preacher
Preacher is a character on Chain of Hearts, belonging to Cyberweasel89. Appearance Preacher is a tall man in a hulking suit of armor. On his back is a large green backpack the wide of his broad shoulders and as tall as his torso and head. On the belt of his armor are several satchels for storing some things, notably rosaries and Enchant Cards. Personality Preacher is generally pleasant, friendly, and very polite. He is often overly formal with those around him. He is often prone to acting on impulse in accordance to his strong sense of justice, often rushing in to help someone even when he should not be involved. Notably when he helped Professor B.J. Esee during the Davy Back Fight. While Preacher's primary goal in traveling is to spread the word of the Goddess, he often takes it upon himself to help out those in need, and that includes going out of his way to stop "misguided" people and "help them see the error of their ways". During the Watcher Plotline, Preacher seemed to have an intent of capturing and bringing King Mickey Mouse to justice, as the king had been framed for the destruction of the HBRC headquarters in Radiant Garden. So far, the only time Preacher has actually dropped his pleasant demeanor and shown even a hint of anger is when he fought The Pleasure. When The Pleasure told him of how he acquired the Blade of Kusanagi, Preacher was shocked and angered. Preacher seems to highly value the company of others, though never thinks of them as friends or nakama. When he is temporarily allying himself with others, he will often refer to and address them as "allies", likely a part of his eloquent vocabulary and speech style. Long-term allies, such as his partner Sugar, are referred to and addressed as "comrade". History Weapons Preacher's primary weapon is Crimson Silver, a red silver-knobbed baton capable of extending when swung or thrusted. It can be enchanted with elements if Preacher ties an Enchant Card to one of the knobs. Abilities Magic Preacher is gifted with magic, specializing in White Magic. While he often uses it to heal, he also knows some low-level light-based offense White Magic, notably the projectile Pearl spell. Armor Preacher's armor has powers of its own. It is completely immune to any cutting-type damage from swords and other blades. Unfortunately, this strength comes at a cost. The armor is heavily susceptible to blunt and impact-based damage. Fighting Style Preacher's fighting style mainly relies on extending thrusts and swings with his baton, Crimson Silver. A common move Preacher will use is to swing the baton at an enemy's feet to trip them up. Attacks At the moment, Preacher has no named attacks, aside from his spells. He is not one to call his attacks. Weaknesses Relationships So far, Preacher has not had much interaction with other characters. Sugar Preacher and Sugar have a brother-sister relationship. Preacher refers to her as "comrade", while Sugar refers to him as "big brother". So far, they have yet to be seen addressing each other by name. Quotes Trivia * Preacher's armor is based off of Alphonse from Full Metal Alchemist. * Preacher is one of Cyberweasel89's oldest characters, having been created years ago. He's been used in Kingdom Hearts RPs ever since. * Preacher looks most like a shark due to the design of his armor's helmet. * Preacher's favorite food is plain bread with some light butter and a glass of water on the side for dipping. * Preacher's favorite season is winter due to the effect the season's holidays have on people. * Preacher apparently smells like steel due to his armor. * Preacher is represented by the colors green and light blue. * Preacher's theme, as chosen by Cyberweasel89, is * Preacher's armor frequently needs to be repaired. As a result, he's met a majority of the professional blacksmiths around the Worlds. * Not many know this, but under his armor, Preacher is African American. Related Articles * Sugar * Preacher's Religion * Jack Daniel Stone * Tequila Stone External Links Category:Cyberweasel89 Category:Chain of Hearts Category:Characters Category:Original Characters Category:Male Category:Humans Category:Adults Category:Holymen Category:Mages Category:Port Royal Category:Medium Size Characters